


Mr. Marilyn and the red-haired girl

by Skuggdans



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skuggdans/pseuds/Skuggdans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendolina walks her home town streets, everything is boring to bones. Yet she didn't even expected what life has prepared for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Marilyn and the red-haired girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JokerIsMYFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JokerIsMYFreak).



> This was my first try to write something in English. My good friend on deviantArt requested a one shot about her favourite musician Marilyn Manson.  
> Sorry for mistakes in advance! ^^"

Another regular, cloudy day.  
She was walking the same streets of her city. The buildings around were the same: shops, restaurants, cafes, even people.  
The girl could walk the streets with her eyes closed - the path was well known to her.  
So she walked the city streets with slow steps, listening to her favourite musician - Marilyn Manson, with hands in pockets, with eyes closed a bit and nodding to music with her head.  
The girl with bright red hair and outstanding looks didn't even expect what life had prepared for her.  
When Gwendolina took a turn she hit a stop right away. The girl forgot how to breathe, talk or move. She just froze in her place at stared with huge eyes at a thin tall man, dressed in black, with heavy rock boots, black hair, pale skin and dark sunglasses, though there was no sun.  
' C'mon, speak, you idiot!' she yelled at herself in her mind. But didn't do a thing. The man was with a small crew - one man with camera and the other with a video camera, filming everything. And with a woman that had orange hair walked beside Marilyn.  
But suddenly Gwen found her voice - started to giggle. Then she figured how to move, when her shoulders started to tremble from growing laughter.

"Hi!" she said smiling from ear to ear. "Sorry, I wasn't ready for this... what a surprise... oh man." she giggled again and run her hand trough her hair. Took a deep breath and continued. " I'm a big fan. That explains my weird freak out." she said, feeling herself blushing. The group of people exchanged looks and chuckled friendly. Gwendolina still couldn't believe the tall thin man was Marilyn Manson, the same she just heard singing 'Sweet Dreams' through her headphones.

He smiled and nodded once. " Thank you, that's very nice. " And then she got scared of the idea, that this might be it and he'll go away. She didn't want him to go away so soon. Not so fast!  
The girl found her way to control her feet and stepped forward. Mr. Manson looked down at her, since he was way taller than her, and waited for what she's got to say.  
'Marilyn Manson, I love you! No... Marilyn, can I get your autograph? Nooo... Maybe... Mr. Manson, can I take a picture with you? Ah, Hell...' she searched her mind for what to say, but everything sounded so stupid and dull. The last thing she wanted was her favourite creature in the world get bored to death.

" Mister Manson, can I take a walk with you? " she finally told something and felt totally stupid. Felt like a good idea to be eaten by a dinosaur, that suddenly came to life. Fat chance.  
The woman giggled and said quietly " Aww, how cute. " Other few men smiled and the one with a photo camera started to take pictures. ' Great, they're capturing my humiliating moment. Just perfect.' Gwen thought. 

Marilyn Manson turned to his companions and smiled. " You know, you can go take pictures where we wanted to go. " And turned back to the bright red haired girl, that had one black eye lens and one white, which shone from her wide eyes, slowly understanding what was going on. Then he smiled to her and said. " And we will take a walk around this building, alright?" She thought she was going to drop dead in front of him.

Gwen just gasped in excitement and jumped in her place. "You just said yes, right? I am not dreaming or hearing things?" the girl laughed nervously. Marilyn laughed and put his glasses in his jacket pocket, and looked down at her, straight to the eye. " Nope, you're still in this world, that doesn't give a shit." he laughed. The girl giggled, recognizing the line from his lyrics and set ready to take a short walk with him around the building.

His group and himself set off different ways. The girl with Mister Manson took off with slow steps around the building. "So, are you going to the concert today?" he asked suddenly. She shot her head up and smiled happily. "Hell yes, sir!" That made him laugh. "Can't wait for it!" she added.

" I'm glad that you feel so exited." his voice sounded so deep and nice to her that she even felt herself shudder a little bit. "And look at you - like a mini me." he pointed to all over her. "Well, more or less." he chuckled.

" Hmm..thanks? I guess..." Gwen laughed nervously. Her mind felt so empty when she really needed it full of questions to throw at him, ideas, something interesting! And all she could hear in her head was an echo 'It's Marilyn fucking Manson, God of Fuck! Ohmigod-ohmigod-ohmigod!' But finally she got a hold of herself and tried to talk. "So, how do you like Austria so far?" 

' Again with the random questions?! Damn, woman, you're useless!' she face-palmed herself in her mind. But random questions worked out well the first time. The tall thin man smiled. " It's nice... Maybe you know any good strip clubs? " he turned at her and smiled, seemed quite serious. The girl got totally confused and looked at him with a small smile slowly shaking her head. " I'm joking! It's obvious you're under aged." he burst into laughter.

Gwen started laughing with him. "Well, I believe you'll find something." Then she saw that their journey around the building is coming to an end. " Hey, um.. maybe I could take a picture with you? Need to remember this day, right?" she shrugged while searching through her messy bag for her camera that she always carries with her.  
Marilyn chuckled and nodded. "Sure!" When she took the camera out Gwen started to look for a place where she could put it. In a second her eyes found a post box. The exited red haired girl put the camera there, and set the timer on for 10 seconds. Then ran to Marilyn Manson and hugged his waist.

" Say 'Massive Suicide'! " He laughed and quickly tried to control his smile, while the girl couldn't help herself from laughing. ' Gotta write that down. ' she thought.  
When a few pictures were taken, she felt like on cloud nine. " Wow, thanks for all of this. It means a lot. You're amazing!" she told him smiling happily.  
Marilyn hugged her goodbye and shouted while walking away. "See you at the concert, mini me!"

" Oh my fucking God, this is never going to get out of my mind. EVER!" she squeaked to herself hugging the camera ant looking at her favourite artist's back.


End file.
